


Group Hug

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged Up, Bro talk, Canon Divergent, Gangbang, Legendary defender, M/M, Protective shiro, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: Lance is the fun time guy for the seniors.





	Group Hug

Everyone knew where to go for a good time. And they didn't need a phone number or even a name on a bathroom stall to tell them either. 

Even if he'd tried to keep things quiet, it wasn't really an option after the first time. When you fuck five guys in the gym room showers, word gets around no matter how much they swear not to tell. In a way, he was proud of himself. Well maybe not proud, but defiantly something. Even as he'd shuffled into his clothing, the warm cum dribbling out from between his cheeks, there had been a strange sense of content thrumming through his chest. They'd gotten what they wanted. But so had he. 

Being a cadet could be a lonely state to exist in. But it was worse still when you knew the end of everything was right around the corner. Graduation had seemed so far away, but now,as Lance looked down at the embossed letter, reading over his high marks and assured acceptance, it felt like everything was coming to a close. 

There was a need to hold on to things while they were still under his control. At eighteen, he had plans. He'd looked up at the sky since he was a child and thought to himself that one day, he would touch stars. He would walk on planets where humans had never set foot. One day, he would be out there, a million miles from the world bellow.

Now...shit! Why did that seem so terrifying?

Not the space part. He'd never stop wanting to be out there where only gods could see. But the idea of leaving behind everything he'd known, everything that was a part of him seemed daunting in an existential kind of way. Maybe that was why he'd started acting out like this, screwing around with the others in his age group. 

So far, the faculty hadn't caught wind, but it was only a matter of time. If he kept going at his current rate, they were bound to hear about it. The Garrison didn't have any official policies on fraternization so long as everything was in the bounds of the law. No screwing around with under classmen and defiantly no screwing around with the staff! hey did however have a lot of policies enacted that were created with the intention of maintaining the Garrisons reputation. A lot of it amount to the same golden rule.

If you don't get caught, then nothing happened. Be smart, don't do anything too outrageously stupid and ill advised. Don't get your teammates caught up in something they can't handle. Nobody would begrudge you for finding a little stress relief in a fellow cadet. Once you were working out on a ship or on some deserted moon, everybody knew that beds got warmed usually by whoever was willing and available. 

Don't fuck three guys in a shower was probably somewhere on that list, but that wasn't Lance's biggest concern right now. 

He could tell who knew and who didn't. But he felt he'd kept things relatively smart. He didn't screw around with his teammates. Hunk and Pidge were like his best friends in the whole world. He had high hopes they'd be assigned together on future missions. He couldn't image a day in space where they weren't there to watch one another's back.

Besides, Pidge was way too young!

Lance pushed the acceptance letter back into it's envelope. His mom would flip out when he told her. Not to mention the rest of his family. They'd be so proud of him. The day he'd gotten into the Garrison, his mother had made him marinated pork shoulder, fried plantains, and a massive cake, just to show him their support, their love.

Fuck he missed them. He couldn't' exactly go home every holiday to visit. They just didn't have the money for a flight back. Hunk had been a real pal. They'd 'borrowed a cruiser and snuck off base for Christmas knowing that the Garrison would be low staffed over the holidays and they most likely wouldn't get caught. It was only overnight. They made it back before dawn roll call, exhausted but full and with plenty of little presents for Pidge. The only reason they hadn't brought him along was because technically he was a lot younger and therefor more likely to get into big trouble for this stunt. 

Lance would swear till his dying day that Commander Iverson had to know something. He'd run their whole group ragged that day and been especially tough on him and Hunk. But as they never got any official write up about it, Lance never brought anything up. 

He wondered sometimes if he would have behaved this was back home. He'd known. His mom had known. She had asked him not to tell his siblings until they were old enough to understand and NOT to tell his grandad. But she had promised him just how much she loved him. How much his accomplishments meant to the family. How much he had their support and love. 

He could feel his chest squeezing down tightly and Lance sniffled a little to himself. He was sure he was acting out like this for some reason. But right now he wasn't interested in over analyzing why he needed the occasional dick or three up his ass. He was more than willing and before he had to pass into that wonderful world of adulthood and a career in the stars, he wanted to enjoy himself here on Earth.

A hand caressed his backside and Lance held back a gasp, shivering with anticipation. He turned, looking around to try and figure out who might have gripped him out of nowhere. He recognized a few faces, a few people he'd had the pleasure of keeping company. But none of them were looking his direction and giving him a nod to let him know they were interested. Lance had a free period. Anyone who was into him would have known too. He didn't keep it a secret. 

He spotted someone he knew well enough. Gillian was always good for a lay, and those blue eyes were wandering in his direction. Lance shrugged and Gillian tilted his head off to one direction. There was an old classroom down at the end of the hall. Not totally unusable but the air conditioning unit had blown out in it so they'd opted to hold the class in another, more comfortable room.

It was perfect for their little romps.

Lance wasn't totally surprised to walk in and see two other guys he knew waiting. Farry and Innis. Both of them were alright. A little bit on the rough side but all right. He heard Gillian press the keycode to close the door and felt his fellow cadets hands touch his around the waist. 

“You up for this?” He asked, already working at the belt of the orange and white coat. 

“I wouldn't have come in here if I wasn't.” Lance chuckled and pushed back, grabbing Gillian's hands to assist with the undressing. In a room, he was the only one ever fully naked. The other two came up to him and Lance went down on his knees. He wasn't submissive so much as he knew what was wanted and what he was willing to provide. He shuffled out of his coat and lifted his shirt up over his arms, baring his chest as they three began to slide their zippers down. 

“Fuck me. He really is kind a slutty isn't he?”

“Nah man. He's just into dick is all.” Gillian smiled down, getting his thick cock free first. His reward was the right to take Lance by the head and pull him around to face the length. “Thats what it is right? You just like dick.”

“Wouldn't be here on my knees if I didn't.” Lance challenged him and his lips made a wet smack as he opened them. Gillian didn't hesitate. He freely popped his cock head into the waiting mouth, enjoying the sudden warmth as Lance looked up. “Don't look up at me man. You got two hands and I got two friends. No reason you shouldn't get to work.”

Ferry and Innis had managed to get their pricks free of their own trousers, pushing up towards Lance's face. He gurgled happily around the cock and lifted his hands, letting his two classmates slide their cocks into the warm grip of his fingers. He knew how to coordinate pretty well by now. Bob his head up and down, use his tongue to suckle the thick member. He pumped his hands along the lengths and marveled at the ridges he could bump his thumb down. “Hnnnnnnum!” He muttered out, quite content to enjoy this moment in time.

“He's kinda cute when he's got his mouth on a cock.” Innis chuckled in his thick brogue. “You like it don't ya? Ehy? You like getting the three of us off?”

Lance looked up meekly and winked, grinning over the work his lips were put to. Yes. He did. Of all the things he went through, at this moment he felt in control of his surroundings. In a flight simulators, the programs were designed to challenge your intelligence, make you think on your feet and work with your team to create a reasonable solution. Failure was always an option and Lance...sometimes the pressure of it was far too much.

Right now, right here, Lance knew he was totally in sync with his intentions. He popped his mouth off the cock just long enough to give Gillian a dirty look. He flicked his tongue out, making long, hungry swirls around the head. He played with the foreskin, knowing just how to catch it gently in his lips and tug on it playfully. He opened his mouth again and let the lead of the tree start to thrust into him eagerly. His own cock began to rise up with sluggish interest. Sucking off people always got him all heated up. What could be more thrilling that knowing you were the focus of someones world, even if only for a second? 

“Look at him go! I mean...wow!” Ferry chuckled, already panting as he got a nice hand job. “I could never do this.”

“Sure you could. Can't be that hard.” Gillian laughed, placing both hands on the back of Lances head and pushing him into the burbling wet fulfillment of sucking dick. The saliva was starting to drip out and Lance was glad he'd removed his shirt to avoid wet spots. 

“Nah. You can't suck dick right if you're straight.” Ferry assured them as though he was possessed of some kind of sage knowledge. 

Innis and Gillian looked at one another, than their friend. “Seriously?” Innis snorted, holding Lances wrist. “You're a fuckin idiot.”

“What? I mean it's gotta be genetic right? I mean why would a straight guy know how to suck dick good?” 

“Ferry shut up and get off.” Gillian chuckled, tilting Lance's face up. “You want me to nut in your mouth?” he asked, and looked much happier when the head nodded a quick yes. “You like providing stress relief huh? I got a final this afternoon and I always do better after I fuck your mouth for a while.” he ground forward, going just deep enough to push Lance's tongue down and start the little ~gurk~ noises of a cock breaching the throat.

Lance's eyes rolled up a bit and he whined. He had a love hate relationship with getting his throat fucked out. Did he like it? Oh fuck yes! Did he like not being able to breath and having to talk softly for two days after? Not so much. Still, when Gillian pushed in, he did not resist. The smooth give made him feel his breath cut off for a moment before he managed a few deep breaths. He stretched and swallowed, then put his head back down and let the fellow cadet squeeze his cock down into the tight clench of his throat. “Guuuuughhhhrrrk!” he drooled out around it, his eyes burning a bit. “Huuuuughhg!” Even though the chocking sensation, lance whined in pleasure! He was getting so hard of this, but he didn't dare reach down to touch himself. Why waste it now when he couldn't focus? No. he'd save that for later when he could lie back, stick his fingers down his mouth and pretend to be sucking them all off again while he jerked off. 

“Ouh fuck yes!” Innis groaned, aroused just by the sight of this. “Fuck. Look at him go! Maybe Ferry's on ta something. I couldn't suck off like that. Maybe it just has to come naturally.”

“Or with a lot of practice. And Lance here gets plenty of practice, don't you?” Gillian grunted, now holding their companion so that his head was acting more like a flesh light than as a part that was attached to a body. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Ouhhhhhhhsit yeah!”

Ferry groaned, still making Lance work his hand up and down his own cock. “My turn next.”

“Think we oughta fuck his ass?”

“N-nah. Nah man. You gotta do too much prep work. Leave that till we got more time.” Gillian reminded them. “This is just a little get off between classes right Lance? Yeah. He doesn't even midn if we don't have time to get him off.”

Lance wasn't really listening, but if he had been, he'd have been forced to admit to himself that Gillian wasn't wrong. He liked the sensation of being used sometimes. Lying back, letting his body be a plaything for others, and then jerking off as he thought about how the cum was gonna drizzle out his ass till morning. He choked down as Gillian finished off, leaving a good load of salty cum on his lips. “Ouuugh! Huuuuuh. Uhhh.” Lance groaned, a light headed, almost drunken feeling in his brain.

“Okay. Okay Ferry you next.” Gillian back up, wiping his cum off on Lance's top. Once he'd managed to compose himself, he checked his watch. “Better hurry. We don't have all day.”

Lance hurked as Ferry's thick cock took it's rightful place down his throat, making headway on what Gillian had started. He slurped it down, letting himself be moved however they wanted. Innis worked his way around, trying to keep himself working into the rub of the tightening hand. 

“Holy crap! Fuck!” Ferry got a wide, toothy grin on his face as he began to thrust in and out at his own discretion. “Oh wow! Okay! Ouh shit yeah. Lance I am really glad you're gay!”

He wasn't entirely sure how he should take that comment. ~Really Ferry? You're the guy sitting here with your dick in my mouth!~ But on the other hand he was the guy kneeing on a floor in a hot room with three pricks with one down and counting so... Maybe not the best time to get out the gay measuring stick. Lance continued with the long sucking movements, trying to give himself time to breath in-between. If he let Ferry take control, the guy would undoubtedly just fuck the living hell out of his throat. As hot as that sounded in theory, Lance wasn't entirely sure he could take that right now! He pushed all the way down, the the dick rest down his gullet for a hot moment as the balls touched his chin. Then he glided back off till he could catch a breath and steady himself before going back down again.

“Guys come on.” Gillian peeked around the corner, wary of the door. He seemed to get more nervous when a shadow crossed in front of it, regardless as to whether it stopped or not. At the same time, he didn't want to miss any of the action as he peeked over, watching Lance in this lewd preformance. 

“I'm goin I'm going!” Ferry insisted and lost his load inside Lance's mouth, holding the guy down. His cock twitched hotly for a moment, tapping up against the roof of Lance's mouth before jerking loose. “Fuck it. Damn. Thank man.” He rubbed his hand alond the back of Lance's head. “Fuck I needed that. Okay. Innis get your shit done man.” 

Lance didn't even have time to swallow before he was swung around and a thick cock was ground down into his throat. Innis had been holding off, waiting for his fair share and he was not very patient about getting it at this point! Lance had to brace himself as he was pounding, a mixture of cum and spittle dripping from his bottom lip as he spat around the invasive cock. 

“Shitshtishitshitshitfucckkkkkkit!” Innis rambled on, his hips jutting forward like he was personally determined to jackhammer their friends brain out of his skill. He slammed forward with such force that Lance felt himself getting dizzy, as if he weren't already. “Ouh fuck yes! Yeah! Ouh shit!”

Lance didn't resist. He didn't want to resist. He wanted to look up at the blurry imagine was Innis using him like his own hand on a Thursday night. He let himself be messy, sloppy, useful. There would be a god awful mess after. If he didn't swallow he'd leave a wet pile of jizz all over the ground. He'd have to use his t-shirt to wipe it all up. Fuck that about made him cum right there! He'd have to put it back on, wet with their combined cum and wear it till he could get back to his room. Just the thought of it...

Innis gave a hard, deep jerk and held his cock all the way down, watching Lance's eyes bulge out. His hands were so much stronger than they looked, the fingers digging into the back of his scalp with ferocity. He gave another sharp, clacking push, Lance making a tiny gasping noise as he tried to breath around the prick and failed. “Okay! Okay almost. Okay hold on. Hold! HOLD HOLD fucking hold!” 

Lance tried, sliding his tongue out and licked at the underside of the balls, encouraging Innis to finish off so they could all make it to the next class on time. He groaned and squirmed around, his cock rubbing against the inside of his trousers. He closed his eyes and sighed in content as the last load finished off just as Innis jerked free. The thick cum splattered against his face, dripping down over the bridge of his nose and off his chin. “Ouhhh.” he groaned, sitting back on his haunches and Innis did up his pants. 

“Ouh shit. Thanks.” Innis smiled and began to follow Gillian and Ferry out the door. “You gonna be okay?”

Lance laughed, groaning as his throat hurt. “M'fine. Don't worry about it.” He winked, licking his lips and he stood and tried to straighten himself out. He eard them scurrying out the door. They'd have to run to make it to their next class in time. Lance already knew he'd be late so he wasn't about to hurry anything. He'd just got his face cleaned off when he heard a very short 'Oh shit.' from the direction of the door.

Footsteps came down the entryway and a tall young man walked in. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on the t-shirt, the wet puddles, and the disheveled looking Lance standing there looking very very guilty. “Cadet Lance.” he said, his lips drawn out in a thin line of real disappointment. 

He felt his entire future shatter around him. “F-flight Director Shiro.” he managed, giving a half hearted salute. He felt a rising sense of guilt swarm over him. How could he have been so stupid? He was screwed! He was so damn screwed! What was gonna happen when his mom found out? 

“Cadet...you will return to your room and straighten yourself out. Afterwards, you will come to my room. I will make sure your teachers know you are feeling under the weather and will be excuse from your afternoon classes.” Shiro said in a voice that betrayed nothing. 

Lance stood there, blinking in sheer disbelief. No way. No possible way the Flight Director was going to let him get away with this just like that! It was way too obvious what the four of them had been doing in here. At the same time he couldn't bring himself to question his seeming good fortune out loud. He gathered up his clothing and shoved it on, scurrying out the door and feeling Shrio's eyes on him the entire time. 

He ran back to his quarters and threw his shirt in his sink, scrubbing it carefully, trying to wipe off any evidence that he'd done something. He checked his pants and jacket three times over, convincing himself that if there were no evidence, then it would be Shiro's word against his. Or possibly Shiro's word against his and Gillian and Ferry and Innis. Or, if things were really shitty and they decided to save their own sorry asses, Gillian, Ferry and Innis and Shiro's words against his in which case he was SO SCREWED!

By the time he'd managed to get himself cleaned up, Lance had calmed down enough to think. Shiro could have drug him tot he commander right then and there. But he didn't. Instead he'd given Lance a chance to go and get himself put together and an excuse to skip class. 

~And he asked me to come to his rooms.~

Lance knew Shiro was about twenty two, the youngest Flight Director in Garrison history. He knew Shiro was open, friendly, and while he exuded leadership skills, he'd always been approachable and kind to the students under his guidance. He had a slew of medals and commendations and commissions...

And he didn't talk about his personal life. 

Lance found himself hurrying through the halls. He was pretty sure he knew what Shrio wanted from him. Why the guy would go through all this trouble to give him a back up plan. And hell, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't willing! Shiro was probably the hottest guy in the Garrison. And if all he wanted was a few hours of fun in exchange for keeping his mouth shut, Lance was more than willing to do the time.

He knocked on the door and Shiro opened it, letting it slide to the side. His face was stern and unreadable as he stepped back to let Lance in. “Sit on the couch. We need to have a talk.” 

Lance obeyed, finding a spot on the cushions and looking around. Upperclassmen got a private room to themselves, but it really wasn't big enough for more than a bed, a table, a wash up sink and a desk to do homework at. Shiro's was more like a small apartment with it's own kitchenette and a window looking out over the desert. He started to say something and paused when he saw the Flight Director bringing back a pot of tea. 

“You're throat probably hurts a lot.” He said softly, pouring honey into a sup and stirring tea into it. He put a few drops of lemon juice in and handed it to Lance. “Here. Drink this. It'll help with the soreness.” 

Lance took the cup with a dumbfounded expression. He looked from the reddish brown liquid to the man's face,, and back again. “I...uh...don't you...”

“Drink the tea first. I've got something to say to you Lance, and I need you to be quiet while I'm speaking.” He gestured to the cup again. “Go on.” 

He blushed and sipped at the rim carefully. He could taste licorice and ginger and swallowed, groaning a little to himself. Shiro had been telling the truth, it was very very soothing on his throat. 

“You're not a subtle as you think you are.” 

He almost choked.

“The rumors haven't gotten around to most of the faculty yet, but if I know, it can't be much longer before somebody overhears something from one of the students talking out of turn. You're putting yourself in a very dangerous position in a lot of ways, Lance. I expect better from you.”

He tried not to look shamefaced, but this was almost as bad as when his mom caught him stealing cookies. “I'm...we're all of age. I'm not stupid, Flight Director...”

“You can call me Shiro for now. I know you're not stupid. No one ever said you were. But the decisions you're making right now are very very bad ones. For your health, your mental stability, your emotional stability, not to mention your education. Now before you start in, I want it to be clear. You're not the first senior Cadet to start messing around a few weeks before graduation. A lot of young graduates your age get frustrated and panic and look for ways to relieve the pressure. That's not what worries me.” Shiro informed him, his tone placid and sincere. He didn't act like he was speaking to a misbehaving child. He spoke to Lance as if he was speaking to a friend who's behavior concerned him.  
What worried me is the people you are choosing to relieve stress with.”

Lance sat up. “I'm choosing them just fine. I mean Gillian is top of his class. And Ferry...”

“I don't mean individually. I mean collectively. Lance, you're picking partners like you're trying to start a hoard! It's not just those three. I overheard Trevor and Marcus talking about you while they were working on engine repairs. And Danny. And Ricardo. And Makoto.” Shiro shook his head, trying to find the right words to express this. “It's not that you're finding someone to share a little stress relief with. It's that you're finding everyone. Are you even using protection?”

Lance blushed brighter. “Sometimes. When we get intimate.”

“You don't call what you were just doing intimate? I didn't see any condoms.”

“They feel funny in my mouth. And it's just a blow job...”

“Wrong. It's three blow jobs. Now I know our Cadets have clean health records. So I know you do too. But you're setting a dangerous precedent for the rest of your life. I don't expect you not to have a healthy, eighteen year old appetite. But this? This behavior is desperate at best, self destructive at worst. It can't continue, Lance. I can't let it continue.” 

Lance froze up, looking at Shiro's calm face through the steam of the tea cup. “W-what are you gonna do? Please don't tell my mom. She knows I'm gay but she doesn't know...”

“You really think being gay is the biggest concern here?” Shiro sighed and came a little closer. “Lance, I'm gay. The Garrison doesn't care if you're gay or bi or straight or anything. But they do care if you're behavior reflects poorly on the ethics and honor of the establishment. They care if you do something that gets back to parents and damages the reputation of this academy.”

“Well then I guess I'll go fuck myself then.” Lance grumbled, sitting back and feeling a lot more like a teenager than he did a few moments ago.

“That is one option. But I was going to suggest another, entirely viable one.” Shiro straightened himself up. “You're still a student. And I'm not going to ask you this until you're fully graduated. But you have very high marks. You've showed excellence in piloting skills and team building exercises. The next group of students coming in after the summer break is going to be massive. There's been a real push in space exploration. While you're not yet qualified to be a full teacher, I could use a TA to help me work with classes and fill in when I can be available.” 

Lance sucked in and thought he might have misheard. “Y-you...you're offering me a job?”

“I'm offering you a reason not to self destruct. It would mean putting off working for the Exploration program for another year, but it would give you the change to expand your experience and get into the program with a higher recommendation. Not to mention I occasionally do get sent on small missions. And I would need a second to help me.” Shiro's level expression now carried a small smile as he could see the excitement on Lance's face. 

“Me? Work? You? Me? Your? Working?” Lance squeaked, nearly dropping the teacup. This couldn't be happening! Could it? “You're not serious! Are you serious? Oh my god you're serious.” 

“Yes. But there are conditions. I need to know I can depend upon you to lock down when it is needed. I need to know I can rely on you to behave yourself. Which means I need to hear nothing but a squeaky clean reputation out of your for the next six weeks until graduation. Is that understood?”

Lance gulped and closed his thighs. That was...well the quickies had been like his personal addiction. They'd allowed him the relaxation he needed in order to get through the stressful points. But getting to work next to Shiro? Graduation with an actual paying job? Doing space explorations that wouldn't take him a million miles from home yet? “I can do this. I...well none of us were exactly dating but I can break off the other stuff.”

“If you were dating this behavior wouldn't be a concern.” Shiro explained and refilled the cup. “Still...I wouldn't want you to head into this blindsided. I'm very happy your not seeing anyone on a personal level Lance. You know...the job offer stands no matter what. So long as your grads stay high and you pull back on the between class antics, the TA position is yours once you hold that diploma. But, I want you to know...” Shiro hesitated a moment longer, shaking his head. “There are no rules or regulations against two Faculty members dating.”


End file.
